Cao Wei
Wei (in Chinese: 魏), also known as Cao Wei (in Chinese: 曹魏), are the antagonistic and an anti-heroic faction in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. They are one of the three influential kingdoms in China. In Dynasty Warriors and the most fictional media, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. History After the victory of the Allied forces against Dong Zhuo in the battle of Hulao Gate, Cao Cao begins to reunify China. Cao Cao already controlled the central plain of China and had become a force worthy of being taken into account. In the eight years that followed he conquered all of the north, Ji province, becoming the dominant force in China. Over time, its territory reached the entire north of the country, delimiting south with Hanzhong, much of Jing Province and Changjiang River. After Cao Cao's death, and his second position was occupied by his second son Cao Pi. When Cao Pi founded the kingdom of Wei and dethroned Emperor Xian, thus ending the Han dynasty and proclaiming himself as the emperor of Wei. However, his throne was disputed immediately by Liu Bei of Shu Han, followed by Sun Quan from Eastern Wu. Shortly after Gongsun Yuan's Rebellion was calmed down, Emperor Cao Rui passed away and he was replaced by Cao Fang. Sima Yi and general Cao Shuang were appointed as his regents. Cao Shuang was cautious about Sima Yi's power and forced him to retire. Sima Yi pretended to be sick and pretended to be jealous. He retired from public life. Cao Shuang controlled the Wei government and planned the invasion of Shu. Several people cried for Sima Yi to regain power, and Sima Yi finally decided to overthrow Cao Shuang. With the help of loyal officers, Sima Yi seized control of Luoyang from Cao Shuang's forces, while Cao Shuang and Cao Fang paid tribute to the Gaoping tombs, which were the burial sites of the Wei emperors. When Cao Shuang and his main force returned, Sima Yi completely controlled the capital. After Wei defeated Shu Han, Wei was overthrown by Sima Yan, grandson of Sima Yi as well as the new emperor. Sima Yan then founded the Jin Dynasty. Overall, there were five kings of Wei empire. Gallery Cao_Wei.jpg|Wei symbol. Beast_Icon_2_(DWO).png|Dynasty Warriors: Online beast symbol. Three Kingdoms.png|The Three Kingdoms in 220 AD. Wei_Army.jpg|Wei generals Cao Cao, with Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, and Dian Wei behind him. Trivia *Wei also appears as one of the factions in the Knights of Valour game series. *In Kessen II, their armies is symbolized by the color red. See Also *Cao Wei in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Fictionalized Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Successful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Political Category:Monarchs Category:Loner Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Forgivers Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Classic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Destructive Category:Officials Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Defectors Category:Patriots Category:Paragon Category:Knights Category:Voice of Reason Category:Victims Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mysterious Category:Fallen